


The Third Demon

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Humor, women monthly issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya has received a dire warning from Ranka saying not to mess with his daughter, but that has left Kyoya wondering why. However, he soon has his answer when Hikaru and Kaoru came in shouting "It's the third demon!" Oh great, it just turns out to be that time of the month for Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Demon

**The Third Demon**

 **Disclaimer: Do you _really_ think I own Ouran?  
**

As Tamaki rambled on and on about what to do for the host club, Kyoya was thinking about the phone conversation he had with Ranka as he was coming to school. The call had surprised Kyoya because Ranka seemed so distraught and more odder than usual, reminding him of Tamaki. As the thought that Ranka and Tamaki were similar crossed his mind, he smirked and Tamaki seemed to grew louder knowing that he wasn't listening. "Kyoya, mon ami, what's the matter?"

"I was thinking about how you and Ranka-san are so similar sometimes, Tamaki," said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Why, Kyoya, were you thinking that?"

"He called. He was warning me not to annoy Haruhi today, but he never explained it," said Kyoya as he began thinking about it. "He seemed more frantic than usual."

"What could have happened to my poor daughter? Do we need to go see her and make sure the twins know not to bug their sister? Do we? Do we?" Tamaki wailed.

"I think the twins should do fine as long as they behave themselves," said Kyoya as the bell rang signaling that class was starting soon.

* * *

Tamaki was pacing the floors of the third music room after school, worried about his quote "daughter" and the devils that were in her class. On the other hand, Kyoya was sitting at a table typing away and becoming greatly annoyed by Tamaki's maniacal pacing. "I told you Tamaki that...," started Kyoya only to be stopped by the twins running in looking absolutely horrified.

"Kyoya cancel club. The third demon is awake," they yelped out scared.

"The third demon?" Kyoya question.

Before anyone could answer him, the door of the music room opened and slammed shut, and the sight that greeted his eyes made him want to run. Ranka was right: Haruhi was not someone to annoy today. "It's the third demon," the twins yelped before running away with Tamaki close behind, leaving Kyoya to deal with Haruhi _alone_.

"Hello, Haruhi, what did the twins do?" Kyoya asked as calmly as he could.

"They wouldn't fucking shut up the whole time and kept pestering me the whole time. Even when I told them to shut up, they didn't," Haruhi yelled in a way that made Kyoya sink back in his chair.

Kyoya was cringing after the display Haruhi had gifted. He had never heard her with such rough language and was surprised that she was actually using boko* instead of oro or the usual unisex pronoun that she used. "Would you like it if my punishment to the twins for their treatment toward you today was that they have to serve you for the rest of the day?" Kyoya proposed with glass glinting in the light, hiding the fact that he was somewhat scared with Haruhi.

"Yeah, sure," she responded back.

"What had you so temperamental today?"

"Kyoya-senpai, you are going to need more than the threat of raising my debt to get me to say anything," she said coldly.

 _Really_ _I wonder what is bugging her_ , Kyoya thought as he went over to tell the twins the punishment.

* * *

It had been half an hour and a few minor things had happened, such as the twins getting smacked on their heads by Haruhi several times. At the moment, Haruhi was sitting on a couch reading a book with her legs jackknifed against her body. As she flipped a page, she realized that she hadn't seen Tamaki all day. The twins had been nicer to her for some reason, but for some reason, she wanted to see Tamaki. However, notes from a piano made her look up from her book, and without another thought, she bookmarked her spot, closed her book, and walked to where the piano was kept.

Coming upon Tamaki playing the piano, she found a coach nearby and laid down on it with her legs jackknifed against her body. As he continued to play, she closed her eyes and realized the music was soothing to her frayed emotions. She finally felt like herself for the first time today, and it was because of her senpai playing the piano.

Laying there with eyes closed, she never did open them when someone put a blanket over her or when someone gently lifted her head and slipped a pillow under her head before laying her head back down (twins had done both). Never did she hear the twins saying, "We hope the third demon is done with appearances today," as she continued to enjoy the piano music.

When Tamaki stopped, her eyes opened and she saw him looking at her sadly. "What?" She asked bluntly.

"Are you okay? You were quite mad earlier," he said slightly pouting.

"Senpai, can you play the piano for me tomorrow morning before classes?" She asked dodging his question.

"Yes, but why?" He asked confused.

"If I tell you, will you promise not tell anyone else?"

"Yes. I will."

"You've had biology?"

"Yes, why, Haruhi?"

"And in biology, have they talked about reproduction?"

"Yes, why are you asking so many questions, Haruhi?"

"Then you should understand when I say it is that time of the month," said Haruhi as Tamaki quickly disappeared from in front of her and then appeared next to her.

"So that's why Kyoya told me that I should play the piano and do some other stuff," said Tamaki as he quickly picked Haruhi, laid down with her, and started to rub her lower abdomen, keeping his hand on top of her clothes.

"Thank you, senpai," Haruhi said as the desire to have her legs jackknifed against her body was replaced with wanting Tamaki to keep rubbing her there.

"Haruhi, would you like to come stay with me for awhile? I have plenty of guest rooms and I can make sure the maids don't bother you unless you asked them for something," said Tamaki as kept rubbing her where he was.

"I will love to, senpai. Besides I think it probably would do me some good not to be around dad, at least for awhile."

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Hmm...yeah."

"Then where's your things? I'll get them for you."

"In the other room. Could you, senpai, get a hot water bottle for me?"

"If that's what you want, Haruhi, then I will, but I'll probably won't be able to get one until we are riding in my limo," said Tamaki as he slipped out from underneath her and laid her on the couch, "but is there any medicine you can take for it?"

"There are," she said as she jackknifed her legs her body again, "but I never found them more effective than doing this, having a hot water bottle, or what you was doing."

"Oh," said Tamaki before beginning to walk off to get her things. "I'll call my driver and dad to let them both know that you are coming to stay with me for a night in one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Haruhi," said Tamaki before leaving the room.

* * *

She was sitting at the low barring table in her apartment and was writing a short note to her dad as Tamaki was putting out the futon for her dad. Reading over the note, she began to check off things in her head that she needed to tell.

 _Dad,_

 _I'm staying at Tamaki-senpai for the night and maybe tomorrow night as well. I'm having senpai put out your futon so you don't have to do it yourself. Tamaki-senpai has been kind to me today and I've asked him to play the piano for me tomorrow before school. Dad, I'm sorry about my behavior towards you, but I was thinking you would be use to it since you say I'm like mom in so many ways. I'll have my cell phone with me, if you want to call me._

After the read through, she signed it and stuffed it in an envelope before putting it on the table with a guest tea cup sitting on top of it. She went over to Tamaki and made sure he was putting out her dad's futon properly. Satisfied that he was doing so, she grabbed some clothes that was the closest to her hands and went straight to the bathroom to change out of her uniform. When she came out, she was wearing a t-shirt with a plant on it and underneath the plant was the word "spices," and a pair of blue Capri pants.

Entering the room with tatami mats, she quickly packed her bags so that Tamaki didn't notice what her pajamas were going to be like. "I'm ready," she said as she zipped her bag.

"I'll carry that for you," said Tamaki as took the bag and put on his shoes before exiting.

Haruhi followed him out and locked the door before following Tamaki back to his limo. At the moment, Haruhi couldn't wait to get in the limo so that she could be able to have her legs jackknifed against her body and was walking slightly faster for this reason. Once she slid into the limo, she did jackknife her legs against herself before Tamaki slipped in next to her. As soon as the limo began to drive forward, Tamaki forced her legs away from her body and began to rub her lower abdomen.

"I'm sorry that the warm water bottle cooled off too quickly," he said, obviously sad.

"It helped for a little while, but thank you for doing this for me, senpai," said Haruhi, closing her eyes as she enjoyed him rubbing the area of her body that was aching.

* * *

When the limo stopped in front of the second mansion, Tamaki looked over and saw his shoulder was being used as a pillow by the now sleeping Haruhi. Scooping her up, he slid out of the limo as his driver held the door for him. Once he entered his mansion, Shima was there to greet him. "Welcome home master. What's the matter with the girl in your arms?" Shima asked as the butler took Haruhi's bag from the car.

"She had a rough day. I offered her to stay her so that she could get away from her father for awhile. Could you fetch a hot water bottle for her?" Tamaki asked as he shifted Haruhi in his arms.

"A heating pad will be better for her, master," said Shima. "Where do you plan on laying her at?"

"I'm going to lay her on the couch in my music room and do my schoolwork there until she wakes up," said Tamaki before walking off to his destination.

* * *

As she woke up, the scent of roses invaded her nose, but the warmth on her lower abdomen was pleasing to feel and the aching wasn't all that intense because of the warmth. Looking around the room, enjoying the warmth, she saw Tamaki studying, and it caused her to smile. She had never seen her senpai study, but she was surprised that he did because he was second to only Kyoya in their class. As she continued to look at him, he looked up and saw that she was staring at him. "Haruhi, how are you feeling?" Tamaki asked.

The question fully didn't register into her head until a full five seconds later. "Fine, at least, it's not as intense," she said before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"That's good. So, when do you want to eat? I'm having the chef prepare something I use to eat a lot in France that you might like," said Tamaki.

"Any time is fine with me," she said as she finally saw the piano sitting in the room. "Will you play the piano for awhile?"

"I will once I tell the chef when to have dinner ready," said Tamaki before leaving the room.

* * *

Lying in bed, she was enjoying the time she had to be able to relax and do nothing. She had already gotten up and went to the bathroom before returning back to bed lie there on her stomach. Too soon for her, her cell phone pierced the peaceful quite that she was enjoying. Picking up her phone and looking at the number, she noticed it was her dad. "Hello, Dad," she said into her cell phone upon answering it.

"Haruhi~," he whined, dragging out her name, "did that insect do anything bad towards you?"

"Dad, Tamaki-senpai did nothing of that sort. He curtailed his dramatic behavior for once," she said.

"What?" He uttered in surprise.

"He wasn't at all dramatic last night. If he acts like that when he drops by without notice, I probably wouldn't be annoyed by him doing that, but I'm not telling him that," she said rolling over to her back so she could look up at the ceiling.

"Umm...," his voice grew softer, "what you wrote last night reminded me that your mom went through some of the things you're going through right now. Actually, I went though somethings this morning and found your mom's journal that she wanted you to have. I'm leaving it out on the table for when you come home."

"Thanks, dad. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe, but I'm enjoying how senpai is treating me."

"Why are you enjoying it?"

"I don't know," she said as rolled over to her side jackknifing her legs against herself as another wave of pain came over her.

"Think about it. I'm here if you need to talk about something."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call when you are on break tonight," she said.

"Okay. Talk to you later, Haruhi."

"Bye," she said to her dad before hanging up.

Placing her phone back down, she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to think. Her dad had brought up that unsettling question about why she was enjoying Tamaki treating her the way he was, and she really wanted to push it down, but her father made sure that she wouldn't be able to. Never noticing the door opening and said person on her mind slipped in, she jumped when his faced appeared in her sight and fell off the bed, knocking Tamaki to the floor before her forehead hits the floor just hard enough to make her blackout for a minute.

When she opened her eyes, Tamaki was holding her and was looking absolutely terrified. She could hear Shima on the phone in the background. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think," she mumbled out as he laid a hand on her head.

"Master, the doctor will come to see her, but instructed you to keep her awake until he arrives. He also said you can put her on the bed, but he doesn't want her to move too much," said Shima when she got off the phone.

Tamaki carefully lifted her up and placed her back on the bed she had been on before falling off of it. Once he laid her down, he sat down on the bed next to her and watched her. Whenever she would close her eyes, he would ruffle her hair or lay down on the bed and hug her until she would open her eyes. When the doctor came, he left her so that the doctor could examine her without him being bothered and went to breakfast.

* * *

As soon as he rose to his feet after finishing eating breakfast, Tamaki saw the doctor waiting for him. "How is she? Is it anything serious?"

"No, master Tamaki. It's very minor, but she needs to rest. Shima-san has agreed to look after her," said the doctor.

"Will she be able to go to school?" Tamaki asked.

"She did ask that of me," said the doctor, before lightly chuckling. "Only for the afternoon."

"Oh, is she awake?" Tamaki asked.

"She was trying to get to sleep when I left, so there might be a chance that she is still awake," said the doctor as Tamaki began to make his way across the room and left the room.

Tamaki had made it up to her room and spied Haruhi trying to get to sleep. This time, Tamaki decided to call out to her. "Haruhi, do you want me to play the piano now?"

"Yes," she said after turning over on her side.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Tamaki asked as he couldn't help to think how cute she looked with her half closed eyes.

"Senpai, isn't it obvious what the answer is?" Haruhi replied back as she gazed at him.

"I guess you do need to be carried," said Tamaki before picking her up and started to walk towards his music room.

As Tamaki was carrying her, Haruhi couldn't help, but realize this was her first time in his arms when she didn't feel like crap. He had carried her out of the ocean—that time she remembered it—but carrying her after he and the rest of the host club found her with Hikaru in Karuizawa—that she didn't remember. However, now, she enjoyed being carried by him but was trying not to let him know that was the case.

When he laid her down on the same couch from yesterday, she immediately curled her legs against herself, but before she could fully do so, Tamaki was already rubbing the spot he was yesterday, and she immediately uncurled. He kept rubbing that spot until he was able to, with his other hand, turn on the heating pad and put it over the spot he was rubbing. After making sure the heating pad stayed before covering her with a blanket, he walked over to the piano and began to play. Letting the music roll over her, she found herself getting more and more drowsy as he continued to play. Her eyes slid shut, and soon after that, sleep called her to it.

* * *

Haruhi was looking over to the clock and noticed it was about time for her to start getting ready for school since the doctor had forced her not to go to school for the morning. Getting out of the bed that she had awoke in after falling asleep while Tamaki played her piano, she made her way to her clothes and the bathroom. Minutes later, she came out fully dressed, carrying shoes in hand, and went over to the bed, placing her folded up pajamas on it before walking out of the room.

When she reached the steps and walked down them, Shima was waiting for her. "Haruhi-sama, how are you feeling?" Shima asked.

"Fine," said Haruhi after sitting down and beginning to put on her shoes. "Did Tamaki-senpai say anything about lunch?" She asked after getting up.

"Master Tamaki has promised to buy you lunch today, saying he owes you for scaring you this morning," said Shima. "Will we be having you tonight, Haruhi-sama?"

"If Dad hadn't ask that question," she grumbled out as she balled her hands into fists, "then senpai wouldn't have scared me, and I wouldn't have missed part of the school day. He's more annoying than senpai at the moment."

Without continuing the conversation, Haruhi took her bag from the butler who had brought it from where it was and began to walk out to the limo that was waiting for her, even though it was quite irritating that her transportation was already decided for her. "I'm assuming that will be a yes, Haruhi-sama," Shima called out to her before she entered the limo.

"I haven't fully decided that," she said before the door of the limo closed.

* * *

Tamaki was rushing towards the canteen, hoping not to make Haruhi wait for him. Behind him, Kyoya was following, amused by Tamaki's display of caring to the cross-dressing girl. Reaching the canteen, Tamaki made a beeline to order his lunch and Haruhi's lunch while Kyoya merely stood and glance around until he spotted a bunch of host club regulars surrounding a particular spot. Taking note of whose regulars they were and that Kassonova was the closes to the center, Kyoya knew who was in the center of the group and began walking towards the center. The girls parted and allowed the path to his destination to be clear, and once he arrived at his destination, he saw the only female host resting her head on the table.

"Haruhi, it is good to see that you were able to make it here. Would you be willing to tell me what exactly happen this morning if everyone would allow us to speak privately?" Kyoya asked as soon as he sat down across from the girl.

"What is in it for me?"

Kyoya smirked, knowing that he was going to learn all about what happen that morning. "That can be negotiated, my _kohai_. Right now, information is more important," said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses before a glare hid his eyes. "By the way, Tamaki couldn't stop talking about _you_."

Haruhi raised her head up and looked at the shadow king, trying to fight the smile that had been trying to come to her lips when Kyoya had mentioned Tamaki unable to stop talking about her. "Tamaki-senpai was annoying all morning?"

"Yes," said Kyoya as he tried to study Haruhi for why she asked that.

"I will tell you anything you want to know," she said, "once everyone gives us some room."

"Everyone, I ask you to gives us some space. We have somethings that we need to talk about that needs to be kept between us," said Kyoya to the girls surrounding them.

The girls all acknowledged the request and backed away from Kyoya and Haruhi. "Finally some quite," Haruhi muttered before resting her head on her arms folded on the table.

"I'm assuming they have been around you since you step foot here," said Kyoya pausing only to receive a grunt to show he was right. "Then what happened before Tamaki made you jump?"

"Dad called and asked something that I didn't know the answer to," she muttered before looking up to see Kyoya trying to keep in a laugh. "What's so funny, Kyoya-senpai?"

At that moment, Kyoya couldn't keep the laugh in and began laughing. "You and Tamaki are way too easy to read," said Kyoya after he finished laughing, earning him a confused look from Haruhi.

"Kyoya-senpai, why do you say that?"

"Once you are able to answer that question, I will answer you," said Kyoya before getting up and heading off to get something to eat.

Seeing that Kyoya was gone, Haruhi laid her head back down on the table. _Maybe_ , just maybe, coming to school was probably not the smartest decision on her part, but the thought of having to play catch up made the maybe disappear. Lost in her thoughts and inner debate, she never noticed when the girls, her regulars, sat down next to her and chased the other girls off until one of them pulled her into a hug. "Haruhi-kun, what happened this morning?" A soft, gentle voice asked.

Haruhi looked up and finally saw the girls surrounding her, taking notice that the one that had asked was Sakurazuka, who also was the one who had hugged her. "I sincerely thank you, ladies, for having concern about me, but it was nothing, only a little fall," she said.

"Haruhi-kun, will you tell us if we keep it a secret?" Another girl asked, this time it was Aokano.

"I guess I could give the shorten version. Since I was staying with Tamaki-senpai, my dad called this morning, and we talked, and he asked a question I didn't have an answer for. Because of that question, I didn't realize when Tamaki-senpai walk in, and I jumped falling off the bed and hitting my forehead on the floor," she said quietly so that only the girls could hear.

"Why were you staying with Tamaki-san?" Sakurazuka asked.

"He offered to play the piano for me before school and I didn't want to waste time so I decided to stay with him."

"So did you get to hear him play, Haruhi-kun?" Another girl asked.

"Yes. I wished he would act like he did this morning and last night all the time."

"What do you mean?" Aokano asked as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"He treats me like I'm his child, but last night and this morning, he was not his usual exuberant self. No suffocating hugs, either."

"Is he buying you lunch today?" Sakurazuka asked.

"Yeah he is," said Haruhi as she lifted her head from the table.

"We'll leave you alone since Tamaki-san is getting you lunch," said one of the girls before all of them backed away when Tamaki came to sit next to her.

When the smell of food reached her nose, she immediately began to eat, not caring about the taste or what others think. "Slow down," Tamaki's voice cut through her thoughts making her realize that he was right.

Putting down her fork, she swallowed the food in her mouth and looked down at what was left of the food on her plate. "Thank you, senpai, but what's all of this?" She asked, almost timidly.

"Ah! So you want to know the delicious food you are eating is called? It's all French. There's...," Tamaki began before proceeding into listing off several unpronounceable names of the dishes before her that she tuned out.

* * *

Kyoya had allowed her to sleep during club (of course, the girls had watched her sleep), and now riding with Tamaki to his mansion with a bag of clothes that would last her until Friday, she was enjoying the quite as she watched the world go by the window of the limo. "Uh...Haruhi, what were the girls talking to you about at lunch?" Tamaki asked almost hesitantly.

"You and that I stayed with you," she said never looking away from the window.

"Oh," said Tamaki before he allowed a new silence to come upon them before he broke it again minutes later. "Um...Haruhi, why didn't you write a longer note to your dad?"

"He needs to learn to not ask that type of questions when I'm around you," said Haruhi as she crossed her arms as her anger towards her father boil back to the forefront of her mind.

"That type of questions? What do you mean, Haruhi~?" Tamaki asked in a singsong voice.

She sighed giving up on having a peaceful ride before turning away from the window to look at Tamaki. "Questions that I don't have an answer for. If he didn't ask, I wouldn't have been startled by you, senpai, this morning," she said.

"Oh, I understand, Haruhi. What type of food do you want tonight and do you want me to play the piano again tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it, but hearing you play would be wonderful," said Haruhi before she was pulled into a hug by Tamaki that she didn't reject.

* * *

That Saturday morning started out annoyingly for Haruhi, and it started too early. Her day started out with her waking up with her dad's arms wrapped around her body. After a few threats (all involving Tamaki in some form), she was finally able to start her chores, but her dad continued to bug her all through the morning and even followed her to the store.

Unable to get any peace and quiet to do any homework, she had to sneak out quietly and head towards the nearby library. However, bringing her cell phone wasn't the greatest ideal for her dad kept pestering her by calling every two minutes (actually it was five, but it seemed like it was far less). Fed up with her dad, she called the twins and begged them to give her some place to study without noise and a reason to give her dad to stop him from calling her. They agreed to it as long as she would dress up in something their mom had just recently made. Rolling her eyes, she agreed to their demands and called her dad, telling him that she would be spending time with the twins, which made him immensely happy.

Now, in front of the Hitachiin mansion, Haruhi was trying to delay the unstoppable by calling Tamaki and talking to him, only to have him throw a fit. After she calmed him down and talked about her thought processes that made her think that going to the twins' would help, he accepted it and asked when the next time she would come to his home would be. She responded that she didn't have a clue because she wasn't looking forward to another morning where her dad was cuddling her in her sleep. He pouted in response for a little bit, but she was able to catch him a small moment of understanding and started the conversation on its ending path.

Hanging up at last, Haruhi let out a sigh, not realizing that she had an audience, specifically the twins. "Who were you talkin' to Haruhi?" They asked in unison.

She looked at her unwelcome audience, glaring at them. "When did you show up?"

Before Hikaru could speak first, Kaoru slapped a hand over his older brother's mouth, muffling all noise from his mouth. "You have never come over willing," said Kaoru, showing off his wisdom. "Why is that?"

"When did I need a reason to see my friends?" She spat back at them.

Kaoru looked at his brother and through his brother's eyes he knew what thought was crossing Hikaru's mind. _Our little tanuki is lying again_. "Oh really," said Hikaru grinning after his brother had lifted his hand from his mouth and placed it on his shoulder, "and you're lying, toy."

"You do have a reason, and our promise will stand if you tell us," said Kaoru.

"Dad was annoying me all day today, and I can't take it any more," she said giving in.

"Then let's go inside!" Kaoru said cheerily as he wrapped an arm around his brother and an arm around Haruhi, leading both in to the mansion.

* * *

A month had past since that one crazy week, and another was on the cusp of starting. The twins ran into the third music room and shut the door behind them causing the four upperclassmen of the club to look at them. "Hikaru, Kaoru, why are you running?" Kyoya asked.

"The third demon is back," they said in unison.

"She was fine at lunch. What did you do to her?" Kyoya enquired.

"She left us to go do something and came back all mad. We swear we didn't do anything Kyoya-senpai!" The twins shouted in unison.

"I think I might know what is wrong," said Tamaki softly.

"You do, Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Kyoya, do you know where a hot water bottle or a heating pad would be?" Tamaki asked, all serious.

"Hm? There's a heating pad in the storage room," said Kyoya before Tamaki ran off.

"What is up with tono?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, but he and Haruhi have been doing somethings when they think no one is around," said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What are they doing, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked

"He kissed her on her forehead."

"What?" Hikaru yelped in surprise.

"It's like how I said. I've only caught them once, but what Ranka-san has been telling me shows that Haruhi is very much aware of Tamaki's more gentle side that he has been showing her when she is the so-called third demon."

"What are you saying?" Kaoru asked before adding. "And no riddles."

"When she stayed with Tamaki last month, she enjoyed how he was treating her and didn't have an answer as to why she enjoyed it when Ranka-san asked her."

"She doesn't know?" Kaoru questioned.

"She might have feelings for Tamaki, but I really don't know," said Kyoya glancing at the clock. "We should probably get ready and since it's outside, those two will come back without us knowing it. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, could you two possible hide and wait for them to come?"

"...Yes," said Mori with Honey on his shoulder nodding yes.

* * *

After searching the library for several minutes, Tamaki had to back track once one of Haruhi's regulars had told him that she had found one of the secret hidden spots behind the bookcases and crawled into it. Finding the spot, he crawled into it and found her sleeping with a familiar journal in her hands. Smiling, he took the journal from her hands and slipped a bookmark into it only glancing at the neat handwriting inside it to realize it was her mother's. With the journal closed, he laid it on the floor before he wrapped an arm around Haruhi's slumbering form and pulled her closer to him.

With her close proximity, he couldn't help, but to be happy. Sure, she had been allowing him to kiss her forehead and other physical contact when they were alone, but most times, she was tense and not relaxed, the complete opposite of what he would like to see. Then her sudden movements caused him to pull his head out of the clouds and to look at her. A gentle smile crossed his face, and his other hand went to her face to brush away the tears that had appeared on her face. Something happy or sad (he couldn't guess which) had probably occurred in her dream to cause those tears to spring to her face.

As he was brushing away the last of her tears, she stirred some more causing him to move his hand away from her before she opened her eyes and looked at him with an expression of a mixture of relief and something that Tamaki could not identify. "What time is it, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki looked at his cell phone for the time and realized that it was only fifteen minutes until their guests would be arriving. "We should be getting back," he said as he noticed her behavior, "but if you want to talk, we can."

She nodded and began to spill all of her worries about the surgery that she was going to have within two weeks. The surgery was for a _feminine_ issue and had only come about when she went to the doctor after both Tamaki and her father urged her. The issue was something her own mother had to experience, and for Tamaki knowing that, he felt relief that she would be able to have kids if she decides so...

Tamaki startled by the thought he had about her still being able to have kids. The mere thought scarred him and shook the foundations of his world, his make-believe-family world, with a question. _Aren't Daddies suppose to worry about their daughters being able to have children?_ Immediately, he made sure to push the question out of his mind and focus his whole being on being there for Haruhi.

* * *

When he arrived at the music room, he held Haruhi in his arms and went straight to a couch to lay her down on it. As soon as he laid her down, a blob knocked into him, almost causing him to fall on top of Haruhi. "Tama-chan, what's the matter with Haru-chan?" Honey asked, the blob.

"Ah," said Mori, voicing his agreement with the question the boy-like senior asked.

"She is just tired," said Tamaki as she curled her legs against her body. He then whispered the next part. "And it's that time of month."

"Ah, Mitsukuni," said Mori causing Honey to leave and then bring back a box.

"Here, Tama-chan, give these to Haru-chan. They're heat wraps," said Honey as he held out the box.

"Heat wraps?" Tamaki asked as he accepted the box.

"They are like bandages, but produce heat without anything," Mori said.

"Haru-chan should feel much better with them," said Honey before he and Mori went to change into their costumes and go outside.

* * *

Tamaki glanced at his watch for the time and realized that he probably wouldn't be on time for school, but he really didn't want to leave. As soon as Haruhi changed into the hospital gown, she had come to him to be held, and he had to rub her back. He was still rubbing her back when a nurse entered the room with all the supplies for setting up an IV. Once those supplies were put to the side, the nurse tried to get Haruhi to lie down on the bed but had to settle with Tamaki still holding while she worked on getting the IV in. When the IV was in, the nurse whispered into Tamaki's ear about someone would be coming to give a sedative to Haruhi. He nodded to the nurse before she left and continued to rub her back while trying to make sure she didn't move her arm with the IV in it. When her dad arrived and saw them, he had a look of complete anger but soften when he saw Haruhi shift more into him. He came over and helped Tamaki lay Haruhi down in the bed. Once he assured her that he would come with the others, he was able to leave before a nurse came in with probably the sedative.

* * *

When her father had left her so that he could get to work, she became antsy, and being in this hospital room after her surgery was annoying her. Her doctor wanted her to be watched and didn't think she could be watch decently enough outside of the hospital with only one person (her father had agreed to having her stay with Tamaki when she is released tomorrow). A few minutes after her father had left, a nurse came to check on her and noticed that she was antsy. After the nurse left, her doctor came and talked to her a few minutes before leaving her. Then the nurse came and injected something into her IV. Before leaving, the nurse tried to reassure her that she didn't need to worry, and her friends would be here soon.

Once the nurse did leave, she rolled over to her side to face the window, and slowly her antsy-ness lost its edge. She knew that it was most likely thanks to whatever the nurse injected into her IV, and whatever it was, it was the reason for the nurses checking on her more often. A few times, the nurse checking on her would ask if she wanted to sleep, but she would always answer no to that question. The most recent nurse asked her if she wanted her bed adjusted so that she could look out the window instead of the sleep question. This time she answered yes, and the nurse helped her run the controls to the bed. This nurse, before leaving, injected something into her IV again and encouraged her to get some sleep because her doctor wants her to do so. However, as soon as the nurse had left, she went back to looking out the window.

* * *

Tamaki was leading the way towards Haruhi's hospital room with the other host club members following behind him, but he stopped once he noticed that a doctor was coming towards them. "Ah, the nurse was right about you being recognizable," the doctor told Tamaki before looking over the group that had finally caught up with him. "You must be all here to visit Miss Fujioka."

"Yes, what is it?" Kyoya asked.

"I've been waiting for you to come to visit her because the nurse noticed she became antsy after her dad had left and have been having no luck at convincing her to take a nap for a few minutes. I've ordered the nurses to give her a sedative, which only helped with her antsy-ness," said the doctor.

"Can we help?" Tamaki asked.

"You can by taking care of her tonight. I contacted her dad and got his okay for her to be released tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon. It will be awhile before she will be ready to leave, but someone needs to stay with her until then and try to get her to sleep."

"Anything else before we go see her?" Kyoya asked.

"No, the nurses will give all the other instructions when she is released. I will go tell the nurses that you guys are here," said the doctor before leaving.

"Tamaki, what happened this morning that made you late? You were the one who dropped her off," Kyoya commented as they started to walk again.

"Haruhi wanted to be held after she got dressed. I had to wait for Ranka-san to arrive before I could leave," said Tamaki before adding, "She acted like a little kid."

"She acted like a little kid, tono?" The twins asked in unison when they reached the door to her room.

As Kyoya placed his hand on the door knob, the group went silent and waited with baited breath as Kyoya began to open the door. Once the door was opened silently, the boys looked to see their only female member of their club and felt sadness. They could all see Haruhi was tense, even though she wasn't face them and were trying to think of some way to help. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, and Kaoru looked at Hikaru with matching grins. Without a word, the little devils slipped into the room so quickly that the other didn't realize it. Kaoru had went to the side of the bed facing the window, and Hikaru was on the other side.

Kaoru, not Hikaru, spoke first since the door had opened. "Haruhi," said Kaoru locking eyes with her, "do you mind if me and Hikaru sit with you in bed?"

"You can," she said softly.

With that, Hikaru got in first, and then Kaoru got in and lifted Haruhi off the bed with his brother's help. Soon, at the end of the bed was a tangle of legs with Haruhi's laying on top, and the sheet that was covering Haruhi was wrapped around her body to protect them from anyone who would come by and happened to have perverted thoughts. When they were settled, the others came into the room, and Honey, Mori, and Kyoya, the only ones in Haruhi's line of vision, were able to tell her that they were going to go and pack their things because they were going to stay at Tamaki's and help him look after her. As soon as they told her that, they left before she had time to ask why, leaving Tamaki and the twins with her.

"What did they mean, senpai?" Haruhi asked once Tamaki came in her line of sight.

"Your doctor caught us and told us that he was going to release you tonight. I'm going to leave you with the twins so that I can get your things," said Tamaki as he looked around and noticed that Honey had left the present, a purple stuff rabbit, on the nightstand. Picking it up, he carried it towards the bed and gave it to her, half forcing it into her arms. "We got this for you," he said as he noticed that she was getting ready to close her eyes. "Get some sleep, Haruhi."

She nodded and let her eyes close with the twins talking quietly behind her head. As soon as Tamaki had left, she had finally fell asleep like how all the doctors and nurses wanted her since her father had left her to go to work.

* * *

When Tamaki had returned, he had to help the twins to get out from underneath Haruhi. Once he had laid her back down on the bed, he got in and laid next to her with one of his legs dangling off the side of the bed. "Has she awaken once?" Tamaki asked.

"Not at all," replied Hikaru.

"Not even a twitch," said Kaoru as Haruhi moved closer to Tamaki. "Until now," he added with a smirk and a glance to Hikaru.

Hikaru caught the glance and left with his brother leaving Tamaki alone.

At first, Tamaki didn't know what to do and was bursting with energy, but then he figured out what to do. He began to run his fingers through Haruhi's hair gently and tried not to wake up Haruhi, but thought he did when she stirred against him. "Did I wake you?" He asked softly.

"No," she answered back in a tired voice.

"Then did something else wake you?"

"Pain."

"Do you want me to tell the nurse?"

"Yes, senpai."

Hearing that request he hugged her and whispered, "I'll try to be back soon." Then he got up and walked out of the room on his mission.

* * *

When they had arrived at Souh 2nd mansion, Tamaki carried a sleeping Haruhi in and laid her on the couch in the room with his piano. He didn't leave her alone but waited until Shima came back with a blanket that he took from her and wrapped Haruhi in it. As he was about to get up and leave, she stirred slightly, and he smiled deciding to see if she wanted to talk. "Haruhi?" He called out softly.

She opened her eyes and looked around first before looking at him. "Could you play something for me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course! But are you comfortable? Do you need anything? I'm going to play something to help you to get to sleep like your doctor wants you to, so you need to speak up if you need anything," Tamaki replied.

"Could you get me some water and leave it close by?" She asked.

"Shima," Tamaki called to Shima who had yet to left the room, "will you get Haruhi some water?"

"Yes, master. A water bottle might be easier for her to have instead of a glass that can be spilled," said Shima before leaving.

Tamaki then turned back to Haruhi and noticed that she was starting to fall back to sleep. "I'll go play a lullaby. It will help you get back to sleep," he said before going to his piano and began to play.

As the notes came out, he began to think back to his un-father-like thoughts but tried to push them away. There had to be some explanation to why those thoughts were appearing. After all, he was her father! However, that ideal was still not explaining everything including those thoughts worrying about if she would have children (he was sure that particular worry would not apply to her **actual** father). When he finished the lullaby, his mind was still trouble, and he kept his hands on the keys until Shima came back with a water bottle.

"Master, I have the water bottle," she said but noticed his troubled posture. "Tamaki-sama, what is troubling you?"

"Shima," he began eyes hiding behind bangs as stood up and turned to look at her, "why do I have these un-father-like thoughts?"

"Master," said Shima glancing at the sleeping girl to see she hadn't awaken, "has it occurred to you that you are not her father?" Tamaki nodded yes with a sad weird expression on his face. "Then have you considered that you think like her lover?"

"L-lover?"

"Yes, lover, Tamaki-sama."

"B-b-but..."

"Think about it master. I'm going to leave this water bottle on the table near the couch."

Shima did as she said, and Tamaki kept standing there like some idiot. He was replaying all that she said and was thinking about whether or not he was Haruhi's lover. When Shima left, he didn't move until Kyoya and the rest of the host club showed up. "Mon ami, am I Haruhi's lover?" Tamaki cried out after rushing towards Kyoya.

"Idiot," Kyoya began softly as not to awaken the girl in question. "Feelings that a father has and ones that a lover have are similar, but a lover goes much farther than a father does for certain things."

"Then me being her lover explains why I'm concern about her being able to have children?" Tamaki questioned his friend.

The twins began to snicker, a little too loudly, and when Kaoru caught the sight of a gaze he didn't want to see for another three weeks, he stopped snickering. "Hikaru...," he said trying to get his twin's attention.

However, Hikaru didn't stop his snickering until it was too late. " _Hiiiiikaaaaruuuuu_ ," growled out the once sleeping girl causing Hikaru to jump and run out of the room with Kaoru following him.

"Did they woke you up?" Tamaki asked softly as he looked at Haruhi.

"Yes, but I would've been able to go back to seep if the pain didn't return when it did."

"It's not quite time for you to get more medicine, but the doctor said you could use heat wraps or a heating pad to dull it," said Tamaki after a glance to a clock. "However, I think the heating pad is around here, but exactly where is the question."

"Haru-chan, we'll look for the heating pad, and Tama-chan can distract you," said Honey.

"Good ideal, Honey-senpai," said Tamaki as he turned to Haruhi. "You don't mind that."

She shook her head to show that she didn't but reached out for his fingers. He smiled and began talking to her softly about random stuff while he massaged her with his fingers. Once Honey-senpai made the loud declaration that they had found the heating pad, Tamaki pulled his hand back and asked if Haruhi wanted him to play again or not. When she said she didn't want him play, he placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair before Honey-senpai had given him the heating pad. He turned it on and placed it right where he had been massaging her. As soon as it touched her, she began to fall asleep with the heating pad chasing the pain away.

Once she was asleep, the boys all left her to her dreams.

* * *

Her day had been wonderful. It started with a French breakfast, and then a call to her dad after the boys had left. After a nap, she had lunch and almost overate, but the staff had removed her plate away to stop her from overeating. After reminding her that although she had only a few pieces of bread and a very small lunch during the previous day, it didn't mean she should eat so much, Shima gave back her plate. Finishing her lunch, she went to Tamaki's study and was able to do her school work while taking breaks for naps. By the time she finished her homework, she fell asleep on top of her books for a long nap.

When Tamaki had found her asleep among her books, he had wakened her and helped her to the room he had his piano in. He had played her back to sleep after he got her settled, which was after he had answered all of her questions. Then she awoke to him running his hands through her hair a few minutes before dinner, and he had helped her to dinner, which had been equally nice. Then after dinner, he had taken her back to his piano and made her sit next to him on the bench while he played another song.

Now she was laying on her bed waiting for him to get her bath ready. At least, he was being just as kind and gentle as he always is when she isn't feeling the greatest. "Haruhi, it's ready for you," Tamaki called as he returned from the in-suite bathroom.

"Thank you, senpai," she said as she sat up on her bed.

"I'll stay nearby just in case you need help," said Tamaki as he held out a white cloth. "If you want, you can blindfold me."

"Isn't a little too early to do that, senpai?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Why would it be too early?"

"You wouldn't be able to see.

"Isn't that the point?"

"You will be a klutz because you would be running into everything."

"Oh, then what I should do?"

"I'll blindfold you in the bathroom, senpai."

"Okay. Are you still in pain from your surgery?"

"Only when I move a certain way."

As they were talking about what had happened at school today, they were walking towards the bathroom, and once they got there, Tamaki held out the cloth again. Haruhi took it and wrapped it around Tamaki's head covering his eyes. They continued to talk even though he was blindfolded, and she was getting undressed. Once she was washing up with the door closed, he still talked to her through the door, and as soon as she was in the tub, he came in and sat on the floor next to the tub. As he was sitting, she reached out to him and touched his hair. It was the start of a moment that she wouldn't forget.

As her hand went through his hair, she realized now of the answer that she wasn't able to give to her dad two months back: love. It scared her. It confused her. It made her completely not like herself. "Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, but when he didn't get a response, he pulled down his blindfold to see the most unusual expression on Haruhi's face. "Is there something the matter? Are you in pain?"

She didn't respond to him with words but leaned against the tub to be as close to her senpai as she could be. Once she couldn't get any closer for the tub was going to make it very uncomfortable, she tried to pull him closer to her. Eventually, he got the picture and moved closer to the tub. He picked up the wash cloth she had dropped in the tub and began to rub her back with it as he looked at only Haruhi's head. She relaxed, and he placed a kiss on her head expecting a reaction from her but got only a ear pressed against his chest.

"Haruhi...um, do you mind if I do something?" He asked as he fumbled over his words. "I don't want this to be awkward, uh but I don't where we'll go with this."

She looked at him with a look that said she was ready to go ahead with what ever he wanted to do. It didn't take him long to read her, and he pressed his lips to her for a chaste kiss. Eventually, the kiss progressed into a French kiss and made the two forget what was around them so much so that they didn't notice that Shima had peaked in on them during the kiss. When the kissed ended, the two were heavely blushing, and Tamaki slipped the blindfold back up to cover his eyes before he helped Haruhi out of the tub.

Once she had been dried and got into her pajamas, Tamaki helped her into bed and covered her up. As he was about to get up and leave, she grasped his hand and looked away from him, shyly which made her look cute in his eyes. "Senpai, could you give me another...," she started, trailing off, "but not as long and stay with me until I'm asleep?"

"Yes, Haruhi, I will," he said before kissing her again.

When he pulled back from their second chaste kiss of the night, he ran his hand through her hair as she began to drift asleep. However, he had fallen asleep only seconds after she had, and Shima had awaken him and sent him to his own bed a few minutes later.

* * *

Kyoya felt deja vu once again. Ranka had made a desperate phone call to him about his daughter's state of emotions. The twins annoyed Haruhi to Timbuktu and back, but what wasn't deja vu was how she dealt with this annoyance. She had grabbed the two of them by their shirt collar and showed them that when she is mad, there was a very good reason not to mess with her. Then she came straight to club meeting and laid down on the couch nearest to the piano until Tamaki came. He played the piano for her after giving her a very hidden and chaste kiss.

Kyoya dutifully noted in his notebook that he should press his friend and his most favorite kohai on when they had become a couple (more like how because he already had a guess of when) before marking on his personal calendar in red a mark that showed he was right in his guess. Now he could have the blackmail that he needed if the newly declared couple decided to avoid his question. He was sure that Haruhi wouldn't be all that happy when he dropped the bombshell that he knows when the monthly feminine curse is with her. Smiling with glasses flashing, Kyoya knew he would always have sway in his friends' lives as long as they reminded somewhat dense to certain things.

 ****

* * *

 **AN: I'm finished. I came up with this in late April as I was working the dish line with my monthly curse making me have a desire for a chair. Playing on what the twins (and Tamaki, who is running from her) call her when they go visit the pension in Kurizawa in the manga, I got the title and the basic story ideal. I'm too tired to proofread this seven minutes before midnight, but look out for my next Ouran fanfic which will be either Sick As a Dog or Of How Far He Will Go.**


End file.
